


【银英/双璧】求则得之/Knock, and it will be open

by IreneLiebe



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, 天神右翼AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneLiebe/pseuds/IreneLiebe
Summary: Ask, and it will be given to you; seek, and you will find; knock, and it will be opened to you.—— Matthew 7:7你们祈求，就给你们；寻找，就能找到；叩门，就给你们开门。——《马太福音》7章7节
Relationships: Wolfgang Mittermeyer/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 9





	1. Ask

**Author's Note:**

> 罗米主，吉莱/先杨提及。

一  
天堂与地狱的时间差是九天九夜。  
一百伯度①前，大天使长罗严塔尔叛出天界，摒弃了他的光荣、恩赐与祝福，从第七天坠落。九天九夜之后，他自地狱最深处睁开双眼，并颁布命令，以睁眼之日为元年元日。从此，伪神的旨意行于这大地上。  
天堂和地狱的战争如冷水泼上火堆，暂时压抑了复燃的苗头。一百伯度后，新任大天使长米达麦亚访问地狱。

大天使长自窄门走出，天梯随着他收起双翼的动作，在天与地相接之处消散。  
地狱的使者将天堂的访客迎入跨越地海的船只上。  
“大天使长务必当心，地海之水之于天使，无异于圣水之于恶魔。”  
米达麦亚点头：“多谢提醒。”  
现任的大天使长有着蜂蜜色的头发和灰色的眼睛。这让他在炽天使的簇拥中显得格格不入——天堂一向以澄澈的蓝色为眼眸最美好的颜色。尽管大天使长并非生来六翼，但当他升入炽天使的位格，便拥有了变换瞳色的权利。只是他似乎不以为意。  
地狱的使者继续说：“在您访问之前，地狱为您到达的方式起过争执。克纳普斯坦殿下曾建议您从旱路进来，因那儿的门更宽些。但列肯道夫殿下说，宽门通往蛊惑之路。与地海之水相比，蛊惑之路更为危险。”  
米达麦亚没有回答。那使者便接着说：“最后是罗严塔尔陛下做出了决定。他说……”  
船忽然停了。船头仿佛把海水分为两半，露出其下干爽的大地。  
这条道路何其宽阔又何其狭窄。  
米达麦亚走下船，沿着海浪翻涌中唯一的路径向前。而罗严塔尔就在那里。

地狱的主君穿着黑色的披风，仿佛即刻溶入地府无边的黑暗。随着米达麦亚的步近，灯火次第亮起，黑发的魔王抬起头，嘴唇蠕动：“米达麦亚。”  
是地府的冷气侵入了他的骨髓？若非，他怎会在看见罗严塔尔右眼的那一刻难以遏制地颤抖？  
最终他说：“罗严塔尔……陛下。”  
罗严塔尔没有任何停顿，接着道：“我将带领阁下前往潘地曼尼南。阁下和随从将在魔王的宫殿得到媲美天堂的待遇——或是胜过百倍。”  
说完，他将手臂伸给身边红发的女子。爱尔芙莉德·冯·克劳希，这位嫁给魔王后仍不肯更改姓氏的堕天使，优雅地挽住了丈夫的手臂。罗严塔尔带着她转身，她赤色的裙摆在暗夜中熠熠发光，并未给天堂的使者多一刻寒暄。  
米达麦亚看着魔王与魔后携手离去。他甚至不得不承认这是极其登对的一对，比昔日的“双璧”更为契合、无缺。

使团在潘地曼尼南驻扎休息。米达麦亚让侍从官拜耶尔蓝早些休息，因为涉及利益的谈判尚在明日。然后，他打开与天堂的传讯器。  
几乎是立刻，一双湛蓝的眼睛对上了他的灰眼睛。  
正如他的父亲，菲尼克斯·米达麦亚有着蜜色的头发。  
米达麦亚对着自己即将成年的儿子，终于放松地微笑：“菲尼。”  
菲尼克斯说：“爸爸，地狱之旅怎么样？蛊惑之路真的有那么可怕吗？”  
米达麦亚宠溺又无可奈何道：“你又看了什么书？我们没有走地狱之路，而是从地海乘船过去的。”  
菲尼克斯拖长了腔调“哦——”然后他再度兴奋起来：“那么魔王呢？您有见到魔王罗严塔尔吗？他的右眼是否如传说中那样，因堕落而变得漆黑？他——”  
米达麦亚打断他：“菲尼。”他脸上依然有淡淡笑容，但语气不再轻松，“你知道魔王的名讳是天堂的禁忌。”  
菲尼克斯吐吐舌头：“抱歉，爸爸。毕竟，我从没见过他的画像。谁都没见过，曾经的大天使长在天堂的痕迹，好像被擦得干干净净。”  
米达麦亚说：“这不是你该关心的事。”然后，他仔细地看了看儿子的头发：“更改发色的咒语，实施起来有困难吗？”  
菲尼克斯挑一挑眉。这孩子有着锋利的眉弓，挑起眉的神态太像某一位故人，以致于米达麦亚晃了神。“我做的很好，爸爸。再说，如果露了马脚，还有爱芳阿姨呢。”他停了停，又吞吞吐吐地说：“其实，爸爸，我觉得黑色也很好。”说完，甚至不等米达麦亚反应，菲尼克斯将发色改回原本的颜色。  
黑发蓝眼的少年笑着看向他。  
米达麦亚感觉血液在从头顶褪去。他苍白地笑了笑：“……这颜色并不适合你。”他摆了摆手：“明天还有和地狱的会谈。菲尼，你也早些休息。”  
说罢，他自行切断了通讯。

当米达麦亚脱力般躺倒在床上时，他做了一个梦。  
梦里黑发蓝眼的少年笑着看向他，背后六翼展开，他伸出手，说：“米达麦亚——”  
米达麦亚伸出手。  
然而他的手里并非温暖、干燥、空无一物。正相反，米达麦亚握着十字剑的剑柄。然后，他将十字剑狠狠刺入黑发少年的左心房。  
没有血。少年垂眸看着刺进心口的剑，他的身形不断变换，最终长成男人的骨架。他抬起头，湛蓝右眼染得漆黑，背后金色羽翼亦染成黑色。  
堕天使罗严塔尔说：“米达麦亚，太迟了。”

他自梦中惊醒。  
门外传来拜耶尔蓝的声音：“长官？早餐即将开始，您需要我将餐食带来房间吗？”  
米达麦亚迅速整理了思路。然后他说：“不必了。我和你一起过去。”  
呈给天堂使团的早餐竟然尊重了天堂的饮食习俗。地狱的使者向他解释：“陛下说大天使长未必习惯地狱的奢侈餐饮，而他不介意与天堂的使团一同挨饿。”  
这嘲讽的语气。米达麦亚想，罗严塔尔一如从前，非要把体贴的话语附上荆棘。  
他取过一个苹果，咬了一口。自亚当夏娃被逐出伊甸园，天堂中便有人诬称苹果是禁忌之果。米达麦亚却很喜欢这种脆而甜的水果。在他还是个能天使时，罗严塔尔经常从第六天跑下来，和他一起吃生命之树上的水果。那味道和苹果很像。  
一百伯度前，生命之树倒塌，米达麦亚只剩下苹果。  
忽然，他听到刀叉划过餐盘的声音，然后便是一片寂静。  
米达麦亚抬起头，看到罗严塔尔已在长桌的另一端坐下。  
魔王优雅地展开餐巾，白手套服帖地包裹手腕。神剥夺了罗严塔尔的一切美德，但罗严塔尔用奢靡浪费扳回一城。罗严塔尔似乎有些心不在焉地问：“阁下还习惯地狱的饮食吗？”  
米达麦亚说：“陛下的招待无微不至。”  
罗严塔尔微微笑了，他的目光停在米达麦亚手中的苹果上：“我曾听闻，天堂将苹果称为诱惑之果。阁下食用诱惑之果，难道不怕被它的魔力所魅惑？”  
米达麦亚说：“心术不正之人才会为物所惑。苹果本无诱人的魔力，心性坚定之人食用它如饮甘泉。”  
罗严塔尔低声笑了。他的笑声像潮水撞击岩石，低沉沙哑。“如饮甘泉……”他重复了这个词语，张开五指，一颗苹果稳稳落入他掌中。罗严塔尔咬了一口苹果，不曾咀嚼便咽了下去。在这个过程中，他一直盯着米达麦亚蜜色的头发。“阁下知道苹果在我口中的味道吗？并非甘泉，而是蜂蜜。”  
米达麦亚浑身僵直。罗严塔尔仿佛未曾察觉大天使长的异样，只漫不经心道：“这大概是因为……我心怀不轨吧。”  
银刀在盘子上划出长长一声。拜耶尔蓝轻声道：“长官！”米达麦亚别过脸去，他不知道罗严塔尔眼中的自己是什么样的。是狼狈，滑稽还是旧情未了？无论如何，他不愿意让自己的情感导致谈判的出师不捷。  
米达麦亚站起身：“感谢陛下的款待。我将在偏殿等候谈判的传召。”  
罗严塔尔没有说话，慢慢放下手中咬了一口的苹果。

地狱没有白天，因此潘地曼尼南的宫殿永远拉着厚重的窗帘，内部却点燃鲸骨做的长明灯。  
罗严塔尔脱下披风，随手搭在椅背，坐下后双腿交叉。  
他将黑发向后梳，露出苍白的额头、过分凌厉的眉弓和一黑一蓝的双眼。  
他翻了翻面前的文书，米达麦亚安静地等他看完，但魔王并没有仔细阅读的耐心。罗严塔尔将手搭在文书的封面，手指有一搭没一搭地扣着，眼神淡漠：“我对条约的内容并无异议。”  
米达麦亚惊诧于和谈的迅速进展。但素有“疾风之狼”美称的大天使长很快抓住了战果：“既然如此，陛下与我作为代表，便在文书上签名吧。”  
罗严塔尔静静移过目光，看向米达麦亚。他淡色的薄唇忽然拧出意味不明的微笑：“比起条约的内容，我更关心条约的时机。”  
“为什么是现在？”  
米达麦亚神色一凛。但他并非没有准备这个问题。很快他给出了回答：“上一次神魔大战，即陛下自天堂堕落的那次，神魔双方均损失惨重。一百伯度后，神认为两界应重修旧好，于是派我来与陛下谈判，商讨出有利双方的解决方案。”  
罗严塔尔嗤笑一声：“莱因哈特是这么告诉你的？”  
米达麦亚说：“罗严塔尔！”他因罗严塔尔直呼神的名讳而竖起警戒。  
罗严塔尔玩味地看着他：“你还真是听他的话。就像当年……”他眯了眯眼，黑色的右眼不带一丝情感，“他让你来杀我，你就真的杀了我。”  
米达麦亚说：“神自有他的解释。”他的嗓子眼里干巴巴的。  
“解释？”罗严塔尔冷笑道，“我来告诉你真正的原因。”  
“根据神谕，齐格飞将在这一伯度复活。然而生命树已经倒了。莱因哈特需要能量去复活生命树。否则，他将永远失去齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯。”  
“他派你来地狱谈判，所求的是这一伯度里地狱与天堂相安无事，他可以用尽全力复活生命树。只可惜，我并不会签署这份停战协议。”  
米达麦亚问：“……为什么？”  
罗严塔尔站起身，捞过椅背上的披风，在转身的同时披上：“因为，我也想让伟大的神，体会到失去挚友的永恒痛苦。”

谈判就此搁浅。  
米达麦亚无力阻止，他甚至无法申辩——在罗严塔尔敏锐地戳穿了天堂意图谈判的原因后。  
是的，神需要能量复活生命树。当神还未成为神，当他还有一个世俗的名字——莱因哈特时，他曾有一位红发的挚友。齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯和米达麦亚一样，并非生来就是六翼的炽天使。但他也如米达麦亚，在学院结识了出身非凡的挚友，并在日后的新旧神之役中并肩作战。  
和米达麦亚不同的是，齐格飞从未背叛过他的挚友，而是用生命护卫了他。  
而米达麦亚……他举起了十字剑。

神给的时间很宽裕。  
抑或内心渴望在地狱多待几天，在罗严塔尔身边多停留几天，米达麦亚选择在潘地曼尼南暂住，等待另一个谈判的时机。  
对此，罗严塔尔没有任何表示。他甚至“热情好客”地带领米达麦亚周游地狱，邀请米达麦亚与他和魔后共进晚餐。  
魔后爱尔芙莉德·冯·克劳希生得美丽非凡，身为旧神族的她，与堪称仇家的罗严塔尔，相识、相知、相恋的全过程，是魔界最津津乐道的题材。甚至，有好事者会将大天使长也编排进故事里。他们说，看呐，在魔王陛下叛出天堂时，米达麦亚向他胸口刺了一剑，而魔后陛下却跟随他一同堕天了——天使间虚伪的友情怎比得上魔王夫妇真挚的爱情？  
每当米达麦亚路过魔界的酒馆，他便会听到这样的故事。在相同的故事里，天堂将他渲染成大义灭亲的天使长，一遍又一遍，反复地、详细地描述着，他是怎样举起火焰十字剑，将它刺入堕天使的左心房——

“米达麦亚？”  
光束直晃晃地刺入眼帘。  
罗严塔尔扶住了他。米达麦亚望向他蹙起的眉和湛蓝的左眼，脱口而出：“罗严塔尔——”  
然而魔王只是短暂地扶了一下他的手臂。然后罗严塔尔拨开散落的额发，露出漆黑的右眼。  
米达麦亚便不再说话。  
“阁下要在地狱的图书馆晕倒了？”罗严塔尔略带嘲讽地说。  
米达麦亚说：“不，我很清醒。”  
当他意识到自己语气中的不敬时，罗严塔尔已经作出了反击：“阁下还是像和在学院一样，看到书就会犯困啊。”  
魔王讽刺地勾起一边的嘴角：“听闻阁下膝下育有一子，不知会否也与阁下一般厌恶读书呢？”  
米达麦亚可以容忍别人对他的不敬，但他绝不能容忍有人嘲讽他的菲尼克斯。  
“不，他很爱读书。这或许和爱芳的教育有关吧——孩子总和母亲比较像。”米达麦亚刻意加重了“母亲”一词。他如愿看到笑容从罗严塔尔嘴角褪去。  
“阁下顾家的‘好丈夫’形象真是深入人心啊。”罗严塔尔不咸不淡地恭维着，“等到魔界的王子诞生后，我也要向阁下请教育儿的经验呢。”  
米达麦亚感到喉咙仿佛被哽住了。过了许久，连罗严塔尔都觉察出不对，眯起眼，米达麦亚才说：“罗严塔尔……”他的声音嘶哑。  
罗严塔尔，你这个大混蛋。  
但他没有说下去。图书馆燃起足够多的烛火以便阅览，那些热度仿佛化作实体攀上他的身体，让他内外交困，冷热交加。  
恍惚中罗严塔尔扶住他的双臂。米达麦亚看到他一蓝一黑的眼睛垂下来，他淡色的嘴唇开启：“别这么看着我，米达麦亚。”  
米达麦亚没说话。他无法说话，无法思考，无法呼吸。  
太迟了，米达麦亚。罗严塔尔堕天前的话语在他的耳膜中无数次重映，心口处撕裂的伤疤再次疼痛，他想，我会死的。  
“别这么看着我。”罗严塔尔说。他慢慢地低下头，俯身向前，黑发自耳侧滑落，“这比死更难受。”  
罗严塔尔吻上了他。

“长官！馆长说可以带我们去魔界禁书的展区——”  
米达麦亚睁大双眼，然后他用尽全力推开身前的人。  
罗严塔尔似乎呛了一口气。他的背脊撞上身后的书架，伸手扶住书架才勉强站定。  
米达麦亚别过脸去。  
拜耶尔蓝几乎在下一刻就出现了：“长官！……罗严塔尔陛下。”  
侍从官的声音因魔王的在场而冷淡许多。然后，他关切地问大天使长：“您的脸色怎么这么红？”  
米达麦亚张了张嘴，咳嗽一声，说：“光线太热了。”  
拜耶尔蓝将信将疑地眨眨眼。但他没有在这个问题上过多犹豫。因为图书馆长也跟在他身后来了。这是一个年轻人，有着柔和的五官，黑发和微微下垂的黑色双眼。他手捧红茶，腋下夹着几本书，向米达麦亚笑笑：“禁书区就在后面，我带你们过去吧。”  
米达麦亚向他致谢，同时好奇那杯红茶中竟然有酒味。  
他借了几本书，离开前，罗严塔尔似乎饶有兴致地翻看了几页，然后递换给他。  
回到宫殿后，米达麦亚打开那本书，看到夹在其中的纸条：  
“伟大的米达麦亚阁下，你那么热，是因为图书馆的光束呢，还是因为图书馆的不忠？②”

注释：  
① 根据《天神右翼》设定，一伯度等于一百亿年。  
② 原话出自《天神右翼》。


	2. Seek

二  
米达麦亚并未将书带走。对于能够学习知识的书籍，他阅读的速度很快。天堂盛传的“新任大天使长不爱读书”，专指那些罗曼蒂克式的爱情小说。  
而这甚至不能怪他——要知道，翻开天堂的爱情书籍，十本中有五本以曾经的大天使长罗严塔尔为男主的蓝本。剩下的五本，则以圣子莱因哈特为蓝本。新旧神战役结束之后，莱因哈特成为新神，他世俗的名字便无人再敢提起。于是，十本书全部围绕着昔日的大天使长、叛逃天庭的堕天使。  
故事里罗严塔尔的化身异乎寻常的英俊，而他的冷漠胜过他的英俊。米达麦亚知道在那些推崇悲剧的小说里，自己的形象是怎样的。神最忠实的仆从，刺向背叛者的十字剑，对友谊的愧怍和缄口不语。  
这就是流传的假象。米达麦亚对罗严塔尔的恨与爱一样热切。而菲尼克斯……每当他凝视这个孩子湛蓝的双眼，他就落入火与硫磺之湖，终身不得解脱。  
他捂住心口。

“先生？”  
米达麦亚喘了一口气。他正撑着图书馆的桌子，手掌因冒汗而打滑。他抬起头，看到图书馆长正站在自己面前，手里端着显然是用了很久的红茶杯。  
“抱歉。这是还来的书。”米达麦亚向他点点头。  
图书馆长“啊”了一声，仿佛没睡醒地挠了挠头：“那么，您还要再借几本吗？”  
米达麦亚说：“不需要了。”  
“我这里有一本很适合您的书。”图书馆长说。他眨了眨黑色的双眼，递过一本书。  
“《衔尾蛇战术》？”米达麦亚读了一遍标题。  
图书馆长孩子气地偏偏脑袋：“是我最喜欢的书。作者还和我重名，真是让人惊喜又不好意思啊。”  
米达麦亚看了眼书脊：“‘杨威利’……”他也笑了，问这个年青的图书馆馆长：“你和‘魔法师杨’重名？”  
“是啊。和一百伯度前的古人重名，不知道是殊荣还是负担。”  
米达麦亚没有问杨威利为什么想把这本书借给他。他向馆长道谢，花了一个晚上的时间读完这本古早的军事书籍。  
书的作者，“魔法师杨”，是神魔大战中最难以忘怀的一个异数。  
说他是异数，是因为“不败的魔法师”杨威利，并非天使、恶魔，而是人类。  
然而，这个寿命短暂的人类，却用神奇的力量，拨动了历史的时针。  
在书的最后一页有如下批注：  
“‘衔尾蛇’是消耗战的一种。相比起无端的僵持，各退一步反而是最好的解决方式。”  
米达麦亚微微睁大双眼。  
无端的僵持……  
自从上次他和罗严塔尔在图书馆分开，他们就陷入了尴尬的沉默中。各退一步，是更好的解决方式吗？  
蜜色头发的天使长扶住额头。  
他顺手将书本合上，却看到封底浮现了一行字：  
“先生，原谅我一直没有告诉你，图书馆有监视器哦。”  
米达麦亚感觉脸颊烧了起来。他捂住眼睛咒骂：该死的罗严塔尔！

隔天，令天魔的使团都为之惊讶的事情出现了：大天使长米达麦亚主动向魔王罗严塔尔伸出了橄榄枝，即呈上了天堂向魔王的邀约。  
罗严塔尔略微扬了扬眉梢。他狭长的双眼闪烁着玩味的光芒：“阁下擅做决定，你们的神莱因哈特不会不高兴吗？”  
米达麦亚说：“神说谈判的顺利进行是第一要义。”  
罗严塔尔因他完全公事公办的语气而皱眉。但魔王并没有发怒也没有撕毁邀请函。他只是从长桌的一端站了起来，面色泛着冷白，未多说一句便转身离开。

天堂向地狱展示的好意很快有了回报。原本面色不郁的地狱使者，甚至用和善的笑容问米达麦亚：“尊敬的大天使长阁下，今晚是地狱的节日，您愿意一同参加吗？”  
米达麦亚接受了邀请，天堂的使团在简单地易装后，也加入了节日的盛宴。  
真神奇啊。米达麦亚感叹，地狱的繁荣让他惊叹，上等的大恶魔竟然能和低阶的混血恶魔亲吻、拥抱，在地狱中，每个人仿佛都是平等的个体……至少，他们拥有平等的灵魂。这就是所谓的“民主”吗？  
他想起天堂，等级严明的天使制度。哪怕神曾经说过，要铲除旧神对阶级的偏见，但等级的观念已深入人心，难以拔除。  
“后半夜的活动是‘伊洛斯盛宴’。”地狱的使者向他暧昧地笑笑，“大天使长愿意参加吗？没准能让您大饱眼福。”  
这时，拜耶尔蓝打了个哈欠：“长官，后半夜最好的活动是睡觉。”  
米达麦亚忍不住笑了。他让拜耶尔蓝率领使团回去，自己则走进举办伊洛斯盛宴的宫殿。

扑面而来的玫瑰花香让他喘不过气来。  
地狱的使者一进门就丢下了大天使长，径自走向传送带，在一堆珠宝中挑挑拣拣。“来得晚了，果然什么也不剩了啊……”  
米达麦亚跟过去：“这是选择礼物的环节？”  
“啊，是的。”地狱的使者随口应了一句，“只要是合眼缘的都可以拿走。”  
米达麦亚注意到传送带的顶端有一对玻璃杯和一瓶红酒。在它后面的礼物都被人挑走了，这导致杯子和酒显得孤零零的，和身后一堆珠宝格格不入。  
“那也是礼物？”米达麦亚问。  
地狱的使者顺着他手指的方向看了一眼：“是的，每年都是这样……”他忍不住抱怨几句，“年年都放这种礼物，根本不会有人拿嘛。就像当年的先寇布骑士，明明有钱得不得了，偏偏要放一个破烂的红茶杯……”  
米达麦亚走过去，拿起杯子和红酒。他找了个座位坐下，拔出红酒的瓶塞，给自己倒了浅浅半杯。红酒的醇香不因年份古老而减淡，反而更有风味。米达麦亚由衷地说：“嗯，很好喝。”  
“哗啦”一声。地狱的使者手里的珠宝砸到地上。他面色惨败地说：“你、你拿了红酒杯……”  
米达麦亚点了点头。“我要回礼吗？”他心想，哪怕要回礼，这杯酒的滋味真不错，他也不亏。  
地狱的使者摇头：“不，不需要回礼……”他看着米达麦亚，欲言又止：“您还是……等着盛宴开始吧。”

盛宴开始前，魔王提前入席。  
米达麦亚看到罗严塔尔在门口站了一会儿，蓝黑两色的眼睛巡视过全场，然后锁定在自己身上。  
人群自动为魔王的降临而让道。罗严塔尔走到他面前，当他的视线下垂、看到桌上的红酒和一对酒杯时，淡色的双唇忽然挂不住任何笑意。  
“你——”罗严塔尔仿佛从牙缝中蹦出这个词。  
地狱的使者颤抖着开口：“陛下，属下尚未向大天使长阁下解释盛宴的规则，他就拿走了您的礼物……”  
原来是罗严塔尔的礼物。米达麦亚摇晃着杯中的红酒，有一瞬间，他以为回到了和罗严塔尔在天堂把酒言欢的日子。“是你的红酒？味道不错。”  
岂料罗严塔尔并没有因这一句恭维而展露笑颜。他几乎称得上粗暴地向米达麦亚扑过来，紧紧箍住米达麦亚的手腕，带得红酒都撒了一点出来：“放回去。”  
饶是好脾气的大天使长也忍不住生气了。“罗严塔尔！不想和我喝酒，你就直说吧。”  
罗严塔尔向上梳的头发因粗暴的举动而散了一些。他狼狈地咬紧牙关：“米达麦亚。”  
地狱的使者说：“陛下，已经取出的礼物，不能再放回了。大天使长必须遵守盛宴的规则，否则他将受到惩罚。”  
罗严塔尔闭上眼，胸膛剧烈起伏。过了一会儿，他直挺挺地坐下，拿过另一个红酒杯，砸在自己面前（声音大到在场其他人都吓得一抖），然后给自己倒酒。  
直到酒杯都快满了他才停下。  
米达麦亚刚想说话，灯光倏忽暗下来。  
盛宴开始了。

“有请拿到‘不灭的明灯’的礼物的先生或小姐上台。”主持人说。  
一位裙子开叉到大腿根部的女子娇笑着走上台，然后大大方方地坐在灯光聚焦处的椅子上。片刻后，礼物的主人也走上台。他们在舞台的光束下相视一笑，然后……  
开始脱起了衣服。  
米达麦亚一下子站了起来。他发出的声响让人们的目光从舞台移到了他这一桌。然而，桌上的另一位，魔王罗严塔尔，端起盛满红酒的酒杯，面无表情地朝着自己的喉咙灌下去。  
米达麦亚没有管他。因为面前上演的这一幕已经让他难以呼吸。他的大脑一片空白。  
原来，这就是“回礼”。  
罗严塔尔喝完了酒，正在他想给自己倒第二杯的时候，米达麦亚按住了他的手：“我可以退出吗？”  
罗严塔尔冷笑一声作为回应。  
仿佛整个世界都在眼前消融。玫瑰花香味腻得惊人，米达麦亚想，这是否是我能抵挡的堕落？  
他颓然坐下，捂住眼睛。半晌，才有声音从指缝中传来：“随便你吧……”  
罗严塔尔忽然就没法倒出第二杯酒。他放下酒杯，手指犹疑着伸入大天使长蜂蜜色的头发里。他稍微用了一点力，米达麦亚就被他带得抬起了头。  
罗严塔尔说：“不要怕。我不会伤害你。”  
说完，罗严塔尔倒了一杯酒，塞到米达麦亚手里。“还有一种方法。主持人叫到你的时候，我不会上台。无主的礼物不需要回礼，他会向你问三个问题作为替代。”  
“三个问题？”  
“不涉及政治。但是，也不可以说假话。”罗严塔尔说。他异色的双瞳忽然嘲讽地眯了眯，“不过，永远坦诚的‘疾风之狼’啊，你还会说谎吗？”

“有请拿到‘金银妖瞳’的礼物的先生或小姐上台。”  
米达麦亚走上台，硬邦邦地坐在椅子上。  
观众的视线聚焦在了罗严塔尔身上。但罗严塔尔仿若未闻，只把玩着手里的红酒杯。  
主持人催了三次，那位“众所周知”的礼物主人仍然毫无动作。主持人只好自认倒霉，对米达麦亚说：“我就只好向尊敬的大天使长阁下问三个问题了。”  
他将一枚银币放入米达麦亚掌心。“正面是真话，反面是假话。不可以说谎哦。”  
然后，主持人对台下观众说：“好了，大家有什么想问天堂的尊贵访客呢？只有三次机会哦。”  
一个火红头发的美人抢到了话筒。她向米达麦亚抛了个媚眼，轻启朱唇：“听闻阁下的美称是‘疾风之狼’，那么……阁下在床上是否也是疾风之狼呢？”  
……这是什么见鬼的问题。米达麦亚还来不及腹诽，掌心中的硬币就开始旋转，他结结巴巴地说：“啊，这……大概不是……”硬币的速度慢了下来，然而反面却露出更多次。  
米达麦亚脱口而出：“可能是吧！”  
硬币迅速翻了个面——正面。  
完蛋了。米达麦亚闭上眼，恶狠狠地想：罗严塔尔，你死定了。  
红发美人“咯咯”笑了起来，不怀好意地继续问道：“不知道阁下是怎样满足夫人的呢……”  
米达麦亚说：“这是第二个问题了。”  
主持人附和：“一个人只能问一个问题，下一个。”  
米达麦亚看了眼台下，罗严塔尔兀自喝酒，没有理他。  
第二个问题比较烂俗：“阁下最爱的人是谁呢？”  
米达麦亚想了想：“我的儿子菲尼克斯。”  
硬币干脆地给了个正面。  
回答通过。米达麦亚想，幸好菲尼克斯出生了，不然他根本无法回答这个问题。  
台下的罗严塔尔又给自己倒了一杯酒。  
“那么，第三个问题……”  
“我想问问尊贵的大天使长，你是否后悔过，将火焰十字剑刺入魔王陛下的胸口？”列肯道夫问。他是个堕天使，也是跟随罗严塔尔起义的旧部。  
米达麦亚张了张嘴。硬币在手心中飞速旋转，而台下的罗严塔尔端着酒杯，并没有要喝的意思。  
“不后悔。”米达麦亚说。  
硬币落下，反面。  
主持人“啊”了一声，说：“阁下可以再考虑一下回答？说谎的惩罚可并不好受。”  
米达麦亚打断他：“我不后悔。”  
他盯着掌心的硬币。反面依然朝上，仿佛在嘲讽他：口是心非的家伙。  
台上台下都没有人说话。反面朝上的硬币忽然化作一条细细的银链，缠绕上米达麦亚的脖颈。  
随着银链越勒越紧，他逐渐无法呼吸。窒息并不会导致炽天使的死亡，但那感觉同样不好受。

意识逐渐消散。  
米达麦亚瘫软在椅背上，蜂蜜色的头发浸透汗水，黏在额头。  
过了一会，很短暂或很久，有人拨开他的额发，亲吻他的额头。然后，脖颈的窒息感消失了。  
他感觉自己被人抱了起来。  
周遭有人在嚷嚷：“陛下，惩罚会反噬的……”  
罗严塔尔说：“我替他受。”


	3. Knock

三  
地狱没有白天。因此，当潘地曼尼南的宫殿钟声敲响，从第一狱到第七狱，烛火次第升起，宣告新的一日的开启。  
钟声也唤醒了米达麦亚。  
当他睁开双眼，他看见宽大的黑色羽翼，包裹在自己身上。他动了动身子，羽翼下另一张脸露了出来。罗严塔尔闭着眼睛，睡在他身侧，嘴唇几乎和惨白的皮肤一个颜色，衬得眉毛和头发都很黑。米达麦亚的视线向下滑去，罗严塔尔的下颚尖锐瘦削，他的脖颈……  
仿佛被一条链子勒过，他的脖颈环着一圈红色。  
这就是伊洛斯盛宴对说谎者的惩罚。罗严塔尔替他扛了下来。  
米达麦亚伸出手，犹豫地按在罗严塔尔脖颈跳动的大动脉上。  
他感受到恶魔的血液在血管里汩汩流动。这给了他一种“罗严塔尔还活着”的认知。不知为何，单纯这个认知就让他有了哭泣的冲动——尽管大天使长从未流泪。  
米达麦亚收回手，抚摸着罗严塔尔黑色的羽翼。潘地曼尼南的烛火已经燃起来了，厚重的丝绒窗帘泄露一丝光亮。米达麦亚在床上撑起一只胳膊，然后慢慢侧过身，很小心地吻了吻罗严塔尔的嘴唇。  
圣洁的大天使长没有吻人的经验，单凭直觉，他闭上了眼睛。  
魔王的嘴唇出乎意料的柔软。冰冷，但柔软。  
米达麦亚吻了吻他，然后让出一点距离，睁开眼睛——  
蓝黑双色的眼瞳定定看着他。  
米达麦亚的第一反应是后退。撤退从来不是素有“疾风之狼”美称的大天使长的长项，因此他只是狼狈地在床上往后蹭了一下，就被罗严塔尔按住双臂，动弹不得。  
罗严塔尔移动身体，将身躯架在米达麦亚身上。他身量本就比米达麦亚高大，居上位俯视时，更有种不容分说的压迫力。  
他张开嘴：“米达麦亚。”罗严塔尔的声线因锁链的束缚而沙哑。  
米达麦亚浑身僵直。他任由罗严塔尔亲吻他。这并非他赐予罗严塔尔的吻，这甚至不像伊洛斯盛宴上罗严塔尔安抚地吻在他的额头。  
这像在图书馆的那天，罗严塔尔的吻绵长又深入，不讲道理又患得患失。  
罗严塔尔的鼻尖轻轻碰上米达麦亚的，然后像两艘夜航船一般滑过，他的舌尖敲开米达麦亚紧扣的牙关，触碰对方的舌尖，带来眩晕般的快感。米达麦亚试着缩回舌头，或者咬上罗严塔尔不断深入的舌头，但对方的呼吸声反而更加浊重。  
直到罗严塔尔的双手下移，抚上他的腰际，米达麦亚才挣扎着将他往上推。他从亲吻里挣脱出来：“罗严塔尔！这……不可以。”  
罗严塔尔只说了一个词：“求你。”  
他的眼瞳颜色很深，左眼的湛蓝也暗褪成深蓝。那就像七重天的夜空，酝酿一场大雨。  
神啊，饶恕我。  
米达麦亚想，这并非是我能抵挡的堕落。

玫瑰花香愈演愈烈，几乎让他窒息。  
魔王解开胸口的纽扣，米达麦亚看到他心口上一处伤疤。毫无疑问，那是火焰十字剑造成的伤害。不可磨灭，不可修复，不可逆转。  
米达麦亚试着抚摸那处伤痕。罗严塔尔捉住他的手腕，亲吻他的手指。他用另一只手撕扯大天使长如珠光般柔亮的内衣，揉捏他的乳尖，爱抚他的下腹，让火焰烧尽一切理智。  
床铺因两个人的体重而下陷，丝绸包裹住裸露的皮肤，逐渐被濡湿。罗严塔尔在伸进第一根手指的时候再次吻住米达麦亚，顺利地将后者的吸气掐灭在咽喉里。  
他伸进第二根手指。米达麦亚向后仰头，蜂蜜色的脑袋深深陷入鹅毛枕中。罗严塔尔亲吻他暴露出的喉结，如同亲吻濒死的天鹅。他的手指在内腔探索，发掘，尝试地按压，直到大天使长如碰到荆棘一般浑身颤抖。  
“不要……”米达麦亚闭上眼。享乐、肉欲、奢靡，这都是不被允许的。他在祷告的同时忏悔，希望神能将一切罪责降在自己身上。  
罗严塔尔安抚性地吻他的耳廓，含吮他的耳珠，在米达麦亚蜷缩身体时候伸进第三根手指。  
“呃——”大天使长几乎抽搐起来，绷直脚尖，小腿肚因用力而出现肌肉的线条。  
但那甜蜜的酷刑并未停下。罗严塔尔握住米达麦亚够向床柱的右手，按在自己的左边胸膛上。  
“沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚，”地狱的魔王用唱响咒文的声音念他的名字，“我将心脏献给你，也给予你再次刺穿它的权利。”  
米达麦亚睁开双眼。罗严塔尔沉默而笃定地看着他，俯身将削尖的下颌抵在米达麦亚的肩头，然后抽出手指，用阳具贯穿他。  
疼痛自交合处升上颅顶，但大天使长反而紧紧抱住欺居身上的魔王，双腿绕在魔王身后，交叉锁死。  
神啊，光荣归于你，罪孽归于我。

呼吸。呼吸，米达麦亚。  
他的视线一片模糊。罗严塔尔在他耳侧诱哄，深呼吸，不会疼的。  
罗严塔尔一面哄着他，另一面扣死米达麦亚的肩头，将他锚固在床上，用更甚的力道贯穿，降下迟来的刑罚。  
何为润滑？是情爱的蜜水，还是悖德的鲜血？  
米达麦亚失去了思考的能力。他被身体的原始机能控制，只能不自觉地颤抖、呻吟，用歌咏圣诗的嗓子，发出令最淫荡的魔女都自愧不如的叫床声。  
罗严塔尔的双手绕到他背后，来回抚摸米达麦亚收起的六翼与肩胛的交接处。那是天使最脆弱的部位，曾被圣洁的光华所笼罩，而今和浸透欲液的床铺摩擦。  
罗严塔尔的动作加快、加重。每次他都又准又狠地顶弄米达麦亚的极键，让生育的欲望淹没守贞与矜持。  
不行。“不行……”米达麦亚说，他听到自己的声音像是尖叫，“罗严塔尔，不行！”  
炽天使都是双性的，如果罗严塔尔坚持——他会再一次，再次怀上他的孩子。  
于是顶弄的动作暂停了。  
魔王抬起被情欲熏黑的双眼——此刻他的两只眼睛都深不见底——汗水自额头淌下，滑过眼角如泪水。罗严塔尔说：“好。”  
他加快套弄米达麦亚性器的速度，让大天使长在含混的尖叫后射精。然后，他从温热的体腔内抽离，咬紧下唇喘息几次，才释放在米达麦亚腿侧。  
玫瑰花的香气逐渐散去。

有人说过，哪怕是最邪恶之人，睡着时也会宛若天使。  
罗严塔尔并不邪恶，他甚至生来就是个天使。因此，当他闭上因堕落而熏黑的右眼，他的睡颜宛若石刻的雕像，拥有不容亵渎的美貌。  
米达麦亚的背脊因身负罪孽而颤抖。他甚至不敢亲吻睡着的雕像，而是将自己从柔软的毯子上拔出来，张开羽翼，从魔王的寝宫逃离。  
将自己收拾停当后，他跪下，乞求和神的对话。  
神出现了。哪怕隔着传讯的圣光，神的金发依不改其闪耀，冰蓝色的双眼毫无表情。  
“米达麦亚。”神说，“你只向我屈膝过一次，为了罗严塔尔的叛乱。”  
米达麦亚说：“神啊，我忏悔。我无法完成你的嘱托，更将自己推入了罪孽的泥潭。”他甚至没有遮挡胸口的吻痕，继续说，“丧失了公允，我无法再进行这场谈判。恳请您让我回归天堂，我将献上六翼，沉入硫磺火湖，作为对我背叛的惩罚。”  
神沉默了很久。然后他说：“米达麦亚，你并未背叛我。”  
米达麦亚的肩膀颤抖。  
神说：“因此，你的谈判仍将继续。作为帮助，我将从天堂派遣一名新的使者。”  
米达麦亚抬起头，灰色的瞳孔因直视神的光芒而缩紧：“您将派来天国的书记？”  
“呵。”神轻笑一声，“奥贝斯坦在第四天。”  
米达麦亚说：“第四天耶路撒冷——神啊，您已经开始了对生命之树的复活？”  
神点点头：“是的，我等不了更久了。”他冰蓝色的眼眸终于有了一丝波动，“吉尔菲艾斯即将重生。”  
齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯，神的左手与半身，新旧神战役中流尽血液而死的天国宰相，必须依靠生命之树重生。  
米达麦亚知道自己无法再劝说神。尽管神的举动无比危险——倘若罗严塔尔趁机攻上天堂，那么将所有能量贡献给生命之树的天堂将无力抵抗。  
罗严塔尔，罗严塔尔。  
最后米达麦亚说：“关于谈判，我恳请再试一次。”  
神用沉默表示了允许。

圣光消散后，米达麦亚仍然跪着。  
第一狱的地海之水化作雨水，坠入潘地曼尼南，打在米达麦亚身上。  
地海之水之于天使，无异于圣水之于恶魔。  
但米达麦亚只是跪着，任由那些深色的液体腐蚀他裸露的每一寸皮肤。  
直到有人站在他身边，展开披风盖在他头上，为他挡雨。  
魔王罗严塔尔说：“米达麦亚，你没有错。”  
他俯下身，向跪在雨中的大天使长伸出手。  
米达麦亚没有接受罗严塔尔伸出的手。他抬起头，视线都被雨水腐蚀成模糊的一片，当他开口说话，地海之水就灌入他的口腔，灼烧他的喉咙。  
米达麦亚说：“罗严塔尔，我走过宽门。”  
魔王的身形摇晃，他展开的披风也因此晃动。  
“……宽门后是蛊惑之路。我也走过蛊惑之路。”米达麦亚继续说。他的嗓音被腐蚀得失去元气，但他还在说，“最可笑的是……我甚至没能走完它。”

所有人都知道，在罗严塔尔堕天后，米达麦亚因平叛有功，晋升为新任大天使长。  
但没有人知道，成为大天使长后，米达麦亚曾经独自走下第一天，试图进入地狱。  
地狱有两个入口，从地海乘船或从蛊惑之路进入。但渡过地海必须有船夫，没人愿意带天堂的大天使长进入地狱。那么，只剩下蛊惑之路。  
他走进宽门。  
天堂的门是窄的，地狱的门是宽的，宽门之后即是蛊惑之路。  
所谓蛊惑，路上设置了七重门，由七个恶魔把守。恶魔会用最甜蜜的话语引诱你，或者用最尖酸的词语激怒你。若非心性极为坚定之人，便会忍不住和恶魔争辩，那么，他便被这条路上的七大原罪所蛊惑，无法推开最后的地狱之门。  
米达麦亚走过前六道门。大天使长有最坚定的心性，这让他很快走到第七扇门面前。  
在他迈步向前时，有个声音从身后响起：  
“米达麦亚……”  
那是伪装出的罗严塔尔的声音。这第七道门由魔王亲自把守，因这是最后的考验。  
那是假的，别去听。米达麦亚告诉自己。  
“罗严塔尔”说：“你后悔了吗，米达麦亚？”  
“将火焰十字剑刺入我的心口，你后悔了吗？”  
在长久的沉默后，米达麦亚回答他：“不，我不后悔。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈……”背后的声音笑了起来，像海水撞击石块，“亲爱的米达麦亚，你已经后悔了。”  
“我不后悔！”米达麦亚打断他。  
“那么，试着跨越这道门吧。”  
米达麦亚向前迈了一步——却被挡了回去。虚空中仿佛出现了一堵墙，将他隔在第七道门之外。  
这不可能……他再次向前撞过去，却被狠狠反弹。他甚至举起了十字剑，试着劈开大门，却被相同的力道推倒在地。  
“我不后悔。”米达麦亚重复了一遍。火焰十字剑自他掌中坠落，沉重地掉到地上。腹部的疼痛让他蜷缩起身体，冷汗从额角滑下，眩晕和呕吐的欲望攫取他的神经。  
他从地上爬起来，拖着身体，再次扑向了那扇门。  
罗严塔尔，他想，你必须得知道——我要告诉你，我有——  
强大的反冲力将他拍倒在地上。  
天堂的大天使长四肢瘫软，仰面跌倒在地狱最后一重门前。

潘地曼尼南的雨水仿佛不会终止。  
罗严塔尔解下披风，覆盖在米达麦亚头上，然后他慢慢俯下身，跪下一只膝盖。  
对神都不曾屈膝的魔王，单膝跪在米达麦亚身侧。然后，他伸出臂膀，让那颗蜂蜜色的脑袋安静地搁在自己肩膀上。罗严塔尔说：“我陪着你。”  
他摸上米达麦亚的双眼。雨水如泪水般冰冷，罗严塔尔掌心中的那双眼睛眨了眨，然后闭上了。  
睡吧，米达麦亚。  
罗亚塔尔想，我会答应你的谈判。你的任何要求，我从来无法反对，不是吗？

新一日的钟声敲响。  
米达麦亚睁开眼，不出意外地看到睡在身侧的黑发魔王。  
他还未对此作出反应，寝宫的大门就被推开了。  
慌乱中米达麦亚看了一眼身上的衣服——着装整齐，很好。似乎被开门的响动惊醒，罗严塔尔也从床上坐起身，理了理衣襟便走到床下。  
爱尔芙莉德·冯·克劳希走进魔王的寝宫。  
穿着赤色礼服裙的魔后冷笑一声：“陛下，我还真是毫不惊讶。”  
罗严塔尔回敬道：“我也一样。”  
魔后尖锐的眼风扫到米达麦亚脸上。明明只是合衣睡了一晚，米达麦亚却有种“诱人出轨”的罪恶感。他还来不及解释，魔后爱尔芙莉德便说：“但这位天堂的新访客，一定会让您惊讶，我的陛下。”  
她侧身让出空当，一个有着蜜色头发、蓝色眼睛的俊美少年出现在门口。  
菲尼克斯·米达麦亚收拢身后的六只翅膀，向他的父亲微笑。当尚未成年的炽天使看到房中的另一个人时，他的目光逐渐充满疑惑。“爸爸，他怎么……”菲尼克斯犹豫着开口。  
全能的神啊，米达麦亚想，这就是你派来帮助我的使者吗？  
还真是选了个“绝佳的麻烦”。  
罗严塔尔问：“这是你的儿子？”  
然而菲尼克斯眨了眨眼，他举起左手，碰了碰自己的眉梢，然后，蜜色的头发不断加深，最终呈现近乎黑色的深褐。  
过了一会儿，黑发蓝眼的少年轻声说：“爸爸，妈妈没有死，是不是？”


	4. Luck

四  
时空是一个环。没有起点，没有终点。  
但故事有它自身的规则。不朽的传说和烂俗的桥段一样，都有一个开头。  
米达麦亚的故事开始于第四天。他在耶路撒冷诞生，是个只有四翼的能天使。凭借自身的努力，他考入第六天的神法学院，并在那里结识了奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔。  
罗严塔尔的姓氏便昭示他是一个生来六翼的炽天使。但和其他生来尊贵的炽天使不同，他蔑视、甚至反对天堂的等级制度。那时的神，端坐王位上，却失去了对天堂的掌控能力。天堂被各个贵族的势力割据，而贵族们只想保住自己珍贵的翅膀。没有人愿意在对抗恶魔的战斗中出力，他们都爱惜羽毛。  
然而，在当时的魔王特留尼希特的授意下，地狱联合人间，向天堂发出小范围的进攻。  
“冲啊——将那些神推下他们的圣坛！”这是魔界的口号。  
在一次天魔战争后，罗严塔尔对米达麦亚说，你不觉得他们说的很对吗。这个天堂，外表是流奶与蜜之地，内里却腐朽不堪。米达麦亚问他，你想颠覆它吗。罗严塔尔摇摇头，他堪称俊美的侧脸流泻冷酷。我不打算阻止它的灭亡，罗严塔尔说。  
但总有人想。  
莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆，神亲自选出的圣子，竟然是挑起新旧神战役的第一人。  
彼时米达麦亚因为惹怒了一位炽天使，收到了上等阶级对下等阶级的蹂躏。罗严塔尔向第七天的圣子乞求援助，莱因哈特答应了。  
米达麦亚被救了出来。罗严塔尔亲自为他加翼，并告诉他，他们将跟着莱因哈特走上一条无法回头的道路。

时空是守恒的。你要获得，必须失去。  
所有的故事都要遵守这个定律。  
在莱因哈特最信赖的朋友、天国宰相齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯被炽天使贵族刺杀后，他们第一次体会到“失去”。  
然而，天国书记奥贝斯坦并不这么认为。他说，在天国宰相死后，莱因哈特才变得“像”一个神。  
无喜无悲、无欲无求，旧神的统治被他推翻，新神的旨意行在这大地上。  
神摒弃了他的姓名，再不会有人称他为“莱因哈特大人”。  
罗严塔尔问米达麦亚：“你觉得，神得到他想要的了吗？”  
米达麦亚说：“神谕上说，吉尔菲艾斯会在一百伯度后重生。或许那时，神便会回归最初的样子。”  
罗严塔尔不置可否地笑笑。“寻回失物是何其艰难的事情啊，吾友。”  
米达麦亚从未想过，罗严塔尔竟一语成谶。  
新旧神战役刚刚停歇，天魔战争便打响了。  
魔王特留尼希特派出恶魔大军，连同人类阵营中一位神秘的“魔法师”，向刚刚站稳脚跟的新神政权发出冲击。  
这场战争，天国赢得并不容易。  
后世评价这场天魔战争时，总会叹息道：“若非那位‘魔法师’是个寿命有限的人类，否则，凭借人魔大军在十年内打下第四天的战绩，谁胜谁负还不好说。”  
是的，第四天。  
战火烧到第四天耶路撒冷，生命之树倒塌了。  
吉尔菲艾斯再不能回来。

战争胜利的那天，罗严塔尔喝了很多酒。他俯身到米达麦亚耳畔，轻笑着说：“我们的神似乎并不高兴呢……到最后，他得到想要的了吗？”  
米达麦亚因他对神的不敬而皱眉。他提醒罗严塔尔：“注意你的身份，你是大天使长了。”  
“真糟糕啊……”罗严塔尔懒洋洋地扑扇了几下翅膀，说，“我似乎醉得张不开翅膀了呢。伟大的米达麦亚阁下啊，你能否发发善心，将可怜的大天使长带回家呢？”  
米达麦亚哭笑不得地扶起好友烂醉的身体，将他带回了位于第六天的宫殿。  
正当米达麦亚想要返回第四天时，罗严塔尔拉住了他的手腕。  
蜜色头发的天使被拉得一个踉跄，跌坐在床上。然后，罗严塔尔的身体沉沉地压上来，再然后，是他的吻。

他应该推开他的。  
于是，当米达麦亚的火焰十字剑刺入罗严塔尔的左心房，被刺中心脏的堕天使反而向他伸出手——真可笑啊，这时候，米达麦亚推开了他。

之后的故事就和史书上记载的差不多了。  
前任大天使长自天堂坠落，九天九夜之后，他在地狱睁开眼睛。尽管重伤未愈，罗严塔尔仍然将魔王特留尼希特刺死在剑下，随后自己称王。  
另一边，神宣布米达麦亚为新任大天使长。新任大天使长很快迎娶了自幼相识的表妹艾芳瑟琳，并于次年诞下儿子菲尼克斯·米达麦亚。  
同年，魔王罗严塔尔与魔后爱尔芙莉德的婚礼凭借其盛大和奢靡，载入史册。

——“爸爸，妈妈没有死，是吗？”  
菲尼克斯·米达麦亚问。  
总会有这一天的，米达麦亚想，在他决意留下这个孩子时，他就该料到谎言被戳破的一天。  
菲尼克斯看到他的父亲向他疲惫地微笑：“菲尼，你能在外面等一会儿吗？我想，有些事我需要和魔王说清楚。”他停顿片刻，补充道，“以及魔后陛下。”  
魔后爱尔芙莉德干脆地别过脸：“我可不想听。”她提起赤色的裙摆，飘然走出门口，丢下一句：“顺便，为了防止你们搞不清楚情况……我和罗严塔尔没有上过床。”  
菲尼克斯咳嗽了一声。爱尔芙莉德嗤笑：“小鬼。”

寝宫内再度只剩罗严塔尔和米达麦亚两人。  
魔王的胸口剧烈起伏了几下，然而他的脸色白得不像话。罗严塔尔抢先开口：“你不会有将儿子易容成我的长相的癖好吧，我亲爱的米达麦亚阁下？”  
米达麦亚打断他：“罗严塔尔。”他说，“菲尼克斯·冯·罗严塔尔，是他原本的姓名。”  
嘲讽的笑容像一张假面从罗严塔尔脸上坠落。  
“这就是真相。”米达麦亚说，“我没有和艾芳瑟琳结婚。更准确地说，我与她缔结了名义上的婚姻。否则，菲尼克斯的诞生将被视作不道德的、甚至是罪孽的，因为——”  
罗严塔尔走过来，轻轻扶住米达麦亚的肩膀，替大天使长将没能说出口的话说完：“因为他的另一个父亲是魔王罗严塔尔。”  
“米达麦亚，”罗严塔尔说，“我一直以为那次是我自己的梦境。”  
米达麦亚撇撇嘴。他干巴巴地笑了：“哈，你还给我留了个大麻烦。”  
罗严塔尔沉默片刻，说：“那很痛苦，米达麦亚。”他又说了一遍，仿佛要确认某件事实，“那太痛苦了……炽天使孕育子嗣，胎儿会从腹部游到心脏，再从心脏破壁而出。你忍受不了这样的痛苦。”  
“那你呢？”米达麦亚反问。他灰色的眼眸抬起来，浅淡湿润，如同多年前在神法学院，只有四翼的能天使，甩了甩蜜色的头发，灰色的眼眸因罗严塔尔的到来而明亮。“当我将十字剑刺入你的心脏，你能否忍受那样的痛苦？”  
罗严塔尔短促地笑了一声。“这已经没有意义了。”  
米达麦亚说：“不，这有意义。”他强调，“对我而言，刺穿你心脏的痛苦远胜我自己心脏的破裂。”他感到喉咙发紧，“罗严塔尔，我很后悔。”  
我后悔没能在你心生叛意时说服你，我后悔过于轻信了对你背叛的指控，我后悔将你推开后又伸出手想拉住你，可那太迟了。  
罗严塔尔抱住了他。魔王的身体温暖如初，他的心脏抵在米达麦亚的右胸，有力地跳动着。  
罗严塔尔说：“我爱你。”

三日后，大天使长率使团返回天堂。  
与他一起回到天堂的，还有地狱的主宰、魔王罗严塔尔。  
天堂的确因魔王的拜访而窃窃私语。尽管罗严塔尔的塑像已从第七天除名，但他堕落的故事仍为三界所津津乐道。直到罗严塔尔用一种近乎优雅的仪态通过了天堂的入口，也就是俗称的“窄门”后，那些议论才逐渐停歇。  
“看来莱因哈特并没有在美化天堂上花什么功夫。”罗严塔尔抱着胳膊，嘲讽道。  
米达麦亚不得不提醒他，他正身处神的地盘，最好能注意言辞。  
罗严塔尔哼了一声，背后展开黑色六翼，径直飞上第四天。  
当他们来到第四天的生命树下时，神已经站在那里了。  
罗严塔尔挑挑眉：“莱因哈特。”  
米达麦亚挫败地想，随便他吧。  
神说：“罗严塔尔。”他很直白地说：“我需要你的力量。”  
罗严塔尔冷笑：“先说好，我是为了吉尔菲艾斯和米达麦亚，和你一点关系也没有。”  
神点点头。不知是否是幻觉，米达麦亚注意到神冰蓝色的双眼中滑过一丝恼怒。  
然后，天幕降下，义人的歌响起，濒死获得重生，枯朽重抽枝丫。

直到罗严塔尔离开，神依然坐在刚刚抽条的生命树下。一阵风吹过，拨开神灿金色的头发，露出冰蓝色的清澈双眼。  
米达麦亚几乎要脱口而出：“莱因哈特！”  
这冲动并非源自无礼，而是神仰头的姿势，太像一百伯度前，名叫莱因哈特的炽天使坐在生命树下，等着红发的友人从树上给自己摘下果子。  
罗严塔尔注意到米达麦亚的失态，挺无所谓地笑笑：“他终于要得到想要的东西了。”  
米达麦亚说：“在吉尔菲艾斯重生前，神大概不会离开生命树了。”  
罗严塔尔装模作样地叹了口气：“你们天堂还真是麻烦啊。既然莱因哈特都不管事了，你这个大天使长也跟我去地狱走一趟吧——就当是送送我。”  
米达麦亚几乎立刻说：“神和大天使长都不在，天堂让谁管？”  
罗严塔尔耸耸肩：“丢给奥贝斯坦吧。”

当他们走下窄门，走到天与地相交的人界时，罗严塔尔忽然停下脚步。米达麦亚也仰起了头——那是花海，无数淡粉色的花瓣，自天空飘落。  
生命树开花了，它的花瓣自第四天落下，飘落到人界。不久，它就要结出米达麦亚最爱吃的果实，就像一百伯度前，蜜色头发的天使将摘下的果实递给深色头发的友人那样甜美。  
在如雾般轻柔的花海中，有个人影从远方走来。  
地狱图书馆的馆长杨威利，带着他一贯迷糊的神情，向罗严塔尔和米达麦亚打了个招呼。  
米达麦亚问：“你要走了？”  
黑发的青年伸手挠了挠头：“是啊。因为一场梦而离开，这个理由实在难以让人信服啊。”  
他仰起头，看着生命树的花瓣自天堂飘落。  
“梦里的家伙告诉我，天上下花瓣雨的时候，天堂的天使们得以重生，而人界的亡灵得以重新踏入轮回……”杨威利有点无奈地叹了口气，“唉。他抓着我的头发威胁我，让我必须到人界找他。结果，我就出来了。”  
杨威利向他们挥挥手，背着简单的行囊，走进另一片花海中。  
等他走远，米达麦亚说：“进入轮回的人类不会有记忆，他可能找不到那个人了。”  
“哦，吾友。”罗严塔尔玩味地笑了，“地狱有个传说，如果法力强大的魔王愿意和低微的人类交换灵魂，那么当他被打入轮回后，仍将拥有前世的记忆。”  
米达麦亚眨眨眼：“怎么，会有魔王愿意把无限的寿命换给生命短暂的人类吗？”  
罗严塔尔说：“谁知道呢。走了，别看了，我们还要赶路呢。”

他们没有去地海。罗严塔尔带他走了旱路，即宽门背后的蛊惑之路。  
如同上一次，米达麦亚顺利地通过了前六道门。在最后一扇门前，米达麦亚停下脚步。  
他对身侧的魔王说：“罗严塔尔——陛下，我不再送你了。请您自己回去吧，潘地曼尼南的宫殿想必已经为你准备好。”  
然而罗严塔尔反握住他的手。“米达麦亚，”他说，“我没有宫殿了。”  
米达麦亚愣愣地说：“啊？”  
罗严塔尔垂下一黑一蓝的双眼，蹙起眉，收割天堂地狱少女芳心的俊美容颜，露出堪称“楚楚可怜”的表情。  
“爱尔芙莉德把我从宫殿里赶出来了。她说，我不要影响她改嫁。”罗严塔尔沉痛地说。  
米达麦亚说：“呃……”他想把手从魔王的双手里抽回去，但罗严塔尔反而握得更紧了：“好心的大天使长啊，你能否发发善心，收留一下无家可归的魔王呢？”  
米达麦亚虚弱地抗辩道：“但是菲尼克斯还住在第四天……爱芳也在，她说她在第四天认识了一个小伙子，我们最好不要打扰她。”  
罗严塔尔的双眼在听到爱芳的名字时眯了眯。然后，他近乎优雅地牵起大天使长的手，将心软的天使长往地狱之门里带：“没有关系。我在第一、二、三、四、五、六狱里都有行宫。”他稍微一使劲，身量偏小的大天使长就跌进他的怀里。“我们可以每天换一个宫殿做爱。等到星期日，我允许你回到天堂，但下周一必须回来。”  
米达麦亚很不服气地说：“你也太蛮不讲理了，罗严塔尔。”  
罗严塔尔向他笑了笑。他的笑声像海浪轻轻拍在岩石上。罗严塔尔说：“跟我回家吧，米达麦亚。”  
在地狱的最后一重门前，米达麦亚用残存的理智思考：他回想起神曾经说过的话。  
“求则得之。/ Knock, and it will be open.”  
他走进了门。

END


End file.
